Love is Strange
by ChuChu43
Summary: Gray has always ignored Juvia, always treated her like nothing... but what is the reason behind his actions? Juvia's love for Gray-sama is weakening as she begins to give up... though just between us... Gray seems to notice Juvia, even when he's not noticing Juvia... Can he strengthen her love by binding it with his? Yeah... Probably... Because that's just how love works...


Why hello smiley faces!

At least I hope you all feel good :)

I wrote this story yesterday in school, don't tell anyone... I did it during

commerce and geography, but I've been wanting to try write a different pairing.

I usually write LucyXSomeone, so I attempted a Gruvia today! Hope you like it!

PS. I didn't proof read... or get anyone else to proof read...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Juvia's POV

Juvia peeked around the pillar to look at Gray-sama's handsome figure. He was fighting with Natsu again. Was the dragon slayer trying to steal Juvia's precious Gray-sama's attention?! Juvia will not let Natsu gain Gray-sama's love! Gray-sama belongs to Juvia and Juvia only! Juvia will give Gray-sama the box lunch Juvia made. Juvia built up courage and went to Gray-sama, "Juvia made Gray-sama a box lunch! Please accept it!" Juvia bowed as Gray-sama took the box lunch and looked at it, "You know Juvia, you should stop bringing me food. I'm not hungry." Gray-sama placed the box lunch back in Juvia's hand, "Then Gray-sama can eat it later!" Juvia insisted to Gray-sama, "Sorry Juvia, I'm gonna hang with the team, bye." Juvia watched Gray-sama walk away, "Is Juvia not good enough for Gray-sama?" Juvia mumbled quietly, "Gray-sama never gives any attention to Juvia... Always ignores Juvia..."

Juvia sighed and slowly walked to the bar and sat in front of Mirajane-san, "Hey Juvia, how can I help you?" "Juvia would like some water please..." Mirajane-san smiled and handed Juvia a glass of water, "Thank you Mirajane-san." "No problem Juvia. How are you? You seem down." Juvia felt touched by Mirajane-san's genuine concern, "Gray-sama doesn't care about Juvia... Juvia thinks she should give up..." Juvia began to cry, causing rain to pour down heavily outside, "Maybe you should go home and rest. It might be good to take a break." Juvia nodded at Mirajane-san's suggestion and left to go home.

Juvia walked along the footpath as the rain kept falling. No one would know Juvia's sadness, the rain covered the tears flowing down Juvia's face. Juvia was alone, no one else loved rain like Juvia... Juvia stopped walking and stared at the sky. It was still a clear blue, even with the rain... Juvia knew she caused the rain... the sky cries with Juvia... It feels Juvia's sadness... Gray-sama... Why do you only not look at Juvia?

Mira's POV

I watched as Juvia stepped out of the guild and into the pouring rain. Hmm, I wonder why Gray always ignores Juvia or brushes her off. He should really give her a straight forward answer. Then maybe she could go be happy with Lyon. I should talk to Gray about this. If he doesn't love her, all he's doing is holding her back... making her cry for no good reason. I need to give him a piece of my mind! What he's doing is just plain mean. Augh... Even thinking about it makes me mad. I've tried pairing them up before multiple times and all he does is push me away, hurting Juvia in the process. I'll take him aside later, I can have Lisanna or Kinana cover my shift for the rest of the day.

I quickly serve a beer to Macao and clean up a bit. Sigh... Where's Gray? I looked around the guild and saw Erza, Lucy and Gray talking to him. The conversation looked serious, Gray looked guilty and pissed off at the same time. I decided to wait until they were finished, then I'll talk to him, but I didn't have to wait long as Lucy came towards me, dragging Gray along. I smile when they sit down, "How can I help you?" I asked sweetly, Lucy smiled back and answered, "Mira, we need love advice." I gasp in surprise, "I didn't know you two had a thing! Why didn't you tell me?! Here I was rooting for you and Natsu... What about him? What about Juvia?!" Lucy laughed with a slightly pink face, "No Mira, you've got it wrong. Juvia is what we're here about. Gray needs love advice for Juvia." "Really?!" I looked at Gray. He had his chin placed on his palm looking away stubbornly. I peered at his face and saw a faint blush crossing his face and rising up his ears, how cute!

Gray coughed slightly and nodded, "W-Well... yeah..." Gray's voice was so soft I could only confirm I heard correctly as he nodded before speaking. I held in my squeal and stayed calm, "So what's your situation?" As he spoke I felt the anger I held for him fade away, "I... I like... I love Juvia. But I don't know how to tell her... Every time she comes near me, or talks to me... I tense up... I get so nervous.. I feel like I'm running from my feelings and I want to confront them... Take them head on..." I took a deep breath. So Gray doesn't know how to handle his feelings for Juvia, and Juvia thinks his actions are because he doesn't like her. So in the process of loving Juvia, Gray is only chasing her away... This... will be interesting to fix...

Gray's POV

I walked with Lucy to Fairy Hills as I thought about what Mira said. _You must be clear with what you say. Don't confuse her. _I sigh. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought... I've made so many mistakes... How can I fix them... I look up at the building labelled Fairy Hills. Since men weren't allowed in, Lucy is gonna bring her out here. When Lucy entered the building I go over what I'm going to tell her. A simple I love you wasn't enough... to me that wasn't enough... My feelings for Juvia didn't fit into words. She was more beautiful than a goddess sent down from above, her hair... smoother, bluer than the water she controls. Her eyes, sparkles brighter than the stars at night. Perfect body. Perfect lips. Perfect voice... Perfect Juvia... Oh gosh... How cheesy... I don't wasn't to confess in such a lame, cliché way either... My feelings are so unmanly...

I heard the door open and walk towards it, "Oh Gray! What are you doing here?" Lucy's voice sounded surprised. Then the clearing sky began to thunder down once more. Juvia's face darkened and I saw tears drip down her cheeks. I took a deep breath, "I-I'm here to see Juvia." I spoke in a clear voice as Juvia took a quick glance at me, "Juvia does not want to see Gray-sama right now." I held back a look of rejection, "I mean it Juvia. Don't make me use force." Lucy slowly walked off and I thanked her in my head, "P-Please... Juvia..." My voice wasn't as strong as before as I began to lose the courage I held.

The rain soaked my clothes and hair as Juvia slowly nodded, "Please speak Gray-sama." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, "Juvia... I'm so sorry Juvia... For the way I've been treating you... For how much I hurt you..." My feet begin to walk towards her, "I wish I could take back everything I did that caused you pain." Tears were flowing down my face as I pulled her into a tight hug, "But I need to tell you... I love you Juvia... I love you more than anything in this world... You are so important to me... and I refuse... I refuse to let you go... W-Will you be mine?" My voice shook as I finished. I fell Juvia's arms gently return my hug, "Juvia will be honoured to be Gray-sama's." I smile as the rain began to get lighter. I pull away from the hug and rest my hands on her shoulders. Juvia had a soft smile on her face, "Juvia loves you too Gray-sama." I kiss her lightly on the lips, "I know Juvia... I know." I kiss her again and she wraps her arms around my neck. We break the kiss and smile to each other. I took her hand in mine and brought her to the guild. Walking down the path hand in hand, this moment makes me happy... I wish it could last for eternity... but for me... eternity isn't long enough... My love for Juvia goes further than eternity.

I opened the doors to the guild, and after noticing our intertwined hands broke into loud cheers, "About time you two!" Natsu yelled out. Mira smiled and continued to wipe the tables down before calling out, "So when can we see little Juvia's and Gray's running around?" I laugh and give Juvia a loving kiss, "Soon Mira, but first you'll have to wait another nine months." Mira jumped in excitement while Juvia turned to face me, "Are you being serious Gray-sama?" I nodded and kissed her forehead, "Why wouldn't I want little Juvia's and Gray's? They'll grow up to be pretty damn cute." Juvia smiled as I held her tight, "I love you Gray-sama." "I love you too... Juvia."

* * *

Ah... Writing in Juvia's POV is hard...

I hate how I keep changing tenses, oh well... I'm okay with it...

I'll fix that problem I have one day. Question for today.

How would you: Want a guy to confess to you, or confess to the girl you love?

Planning on adding it into another story of mine, Saving a Tiger. No more spoilers!

Over and tired, chu-chan


End file.
